


Hope

by Deany_baby



Category: Boku no, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Complicated Relationships, Crying Bakugou Katsuki, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deany_baby/pseuds/Deany_baby
Summary: After Bakugo finally lets out how he feels to Deku, he goes missing. Five years later, they meet again, but its nothing like Katsuki had expected
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, midoriya - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky title but that’s bot the important part xd  
> Hope you enjoy:)

Back in their third year of highschool, after years of pinning and emotional roller coasters, Bakugo finally mustered the courage to confess to Deku how he truly felt. That damn nerd always had a way of dragging the truth out of him, seeing straight through his acts, and occasionally digging his fingers into bullet wounds -metaphorically.

They had been on their walk home, a tradition started after the two had managed to become friends, nothing more though. It was fall and the cool breeze rustled the crunchy leaves that blew across the street. The sun was just setting, leaving a gorgeous pinky orange glow to the sky and the reflective surroundings. It was beautiful, the type of scene straight out of a movie. The scape that a cowboy would likely ride off into, how cliché. 

Bakugo’s heart beat was thunderous, that of a person who’d just sprinted after the trolley so as not to miss it, but that was not the scenario. Bakugo’s heart was, in fact, beating so vigorously in sheer paranoia, nerves, butterflies like on the first day of school. Why, you may ask. Well, today was the day, he was going to admit his true feelings to the freckled nerd he’d come to adore after so many years of distancing. 

He hadn’t planned for it to go like this, it was supposed to be a normal walk home, just like every other day. But as they stoodat the curb in front of Deku’s home, the tall apartment complex that had become quite familiar over the many years, the shine of the sun highlighting Deku’s cheek bones and making his beautiful green eyes shimmer like a flame, something flipped in him. Before he knew it, he was biting his lip, fingers gently wrapped around Deku’s chilled wrist. He tried to think of the right words to say but he was at a loss, a rare occasion that Deku seemed to of become quite familiar with. 

Even as Katsuki but at his lip nervously and looked down at the pavement, Deku wore that same sweet smile and that light pink blush that always seemed to linger on his cheeks. 

“What is it Kacchan?” Deku asked softly, quietly, tilting his head to the side and trying to meet Katsuki’s averted eyes. 

Katsuki, squinted his eyes shut, frustrated with himself and let out a groan that would have alarmed anyone but Deku. He just smiled, maneuvering so that he could properly hold Katsuki’s hand instead of the latter gripping at his wrist. He was always so- patient with him. He never batted an eye at his fiery personality or explosive tantrums, he was accustomed to it, knew just how Katsukiworked and how to handle him. 

Bakugo sighed and unclenched his eyes, a haze of bright colors obstructing his vision for half a second as result. Instead of stumbling over his words or saying something dumb, making himself look like an idiot, he opted to just show him what he was feeling. They do say actions speak louder than words. 

Cheeks rosy and hands trembling, he gripped Deku’s hand tighter and reached up with his other to cup his cheek, crashing their lips together in a long awaited kiss. His lips were soft and warm, not that he’d imagined them to be any less. Those lips had been the star of many of his dreams, even before he’d really realized what these feelings were, always leaving him in a flustered mess when he woke. 

Deku didn’t stiffen or pull away, he just hummed quietly, leaning into the touch as he tip-toed just a bit to meet Bakugo’s lips. After what felt like an eternity yet still not long enough, he finally parted the embrace. Dekus smile was still evident on his shiny lips as he looked up into striking red orbs and Katsuki stared back down into his bright green eyes, his lips parted slightly as his brain seemed to catch up to reality. 

Deku squeezed his hand and laughed in a way, so breathily and heartedly, that it made Katsuki’s stomach turn at the sheer adorableness of it. He gave him one more squeeze before hisgrip slowly started to loosen on Bakugo’s calloused and, practically, charred hand. His beautiful voice rang out as he placed his hand over Bakugo’s on his cheek “See you tomorrow Kacchan.” He said, smiling so softly and then he was gone. He scattered off to his home leaving Bakugo all alone, dumbfounded in the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part is much longer, I promise!

“Class, I have some bad news to report. Last night, your classmate, Midoriya went missing.” 

Bakugo remembered that day like it was yesterday. He even remembered the insignificant stuff, like what he had for breakfast and how he’d seen a disgusting case of roadkill on the tracks on his walk to school. He should have known when Izuku wasn’t waiting for him at the curb for him like usual. He never skipped school, but maybe he just got up early to go for a run. 

“See you tomorrow Kacchan.”

The words rang through his head like a bell, a deafening one at that. 

He went home that day, the same path they always took, but now it seemed less beautiful. Instead of seeing the beautiful trees of red and orange, he saw the rotting leaves in piles on the side of the streets and that damn squirrel on the tracks. That image haunted him for longer than it should have. Well, not necessarily the squirrel per say, more his imagination, the image of that squirrel being Deku instead. It was a stupid thought. They were heroes, this shit happens, for god’s sake he was kidnapped and he came out without a scratch, physically that is. 

When he walked in his house, his mother was sitting on the couch, staring into the tv, of course, watching the news. 

“Missing child reported in Tokyo. The child is male, his name Izuku Midoriya, age seventeen. He is one hundred sixty five centimeters and weighs approximately one hundred fifty seven pounds. He has bright green eyes and ‘unruly green curls’. He attends UA, part of the hero course and was last seen last night by his mother-“

That was a long time ago, just about five years, give or take. It was the cusp of spring and fall, the leaves just beginning to change and the temperature dropping to a comfortable 60, on average. It was truly a beautiful day as Katsuki patrolled the streets of Tokyo, just near the end of his shift at six o’clock. But there was one thing, Katsuki hated fall. He always blew it off as ‘a disadvantage to his quirk’ but most of his friends knew it was something more than that. 

The grass of the fields was still perfectly green as a few yellowy-orange leaves sprinkled around thebases of the tress. The sound of the fall breeze whistling as itrustled the tree tops. 

He was nearing the end of his route, passing by that alley that was always infested with trouble makers but there was no noise, seemingly no one to be found. Contrary to his usual attitude; always thirsting for a fight, he was relieved. He just wanted to go home. So, instead of dipping down to make sure no one occupied the dark alley, he peeked in, brushing right past it as his watch hit six. He was free. 

He pulled out his phone texting Pink Cheeks, the second half of his ‘Wonder Duo’ that he had finished his rounds and that she should head out now. He was a bit distracted with his phone, so instantly relaxed though he shouldn’t have been so stupid. He didn’t even hear the cladding footsteps of combat boots behind him as someone shot out of the alley and chased him from behind. The next thing he knew, the smell of chloroform invaded his nose. He instantly dropped his phone, a loud cracking noise of his screen shattering echoed through the streets. He elbowed whoever was behind him and fired an explosion that seemed to hit this pursuer but they didn’t budge. He wriggled and writhed and put up a great fight but the rag stayed tight against his nose and before long, his movements slowed and his eyelids became heavy until he became limp in the captors arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I kinda wanna do a part four where they’re in a secret relationship and make it kinda- steamy. Idk though, you guys lmk what you think

When Bakugo woke, the room was dimly lit, the air was cold and damp, like that of a cell. It was dead silent, you could here a bead of water drop from across the way. He yanked his arms, just now realizing that his wrists were confined behind his back, tied to the chair with rope that was starting to irritate his skin as he struggled. He sighed, giving up and sitting still. He squinted, trying to see through the dim yellowish light but all he could make out was a large table with plush chairs like that of a king’s dining room.

As he was taking in his surroundings, he heard the sound of those same combat boots cladding against the cement floor. He jolted up and tried to look behind him but he couldn’t stretch his neck far enough. It was useless. He huffed, trying to think of a strategic escape plan, rather than just blowing shit up. “Let me out of here you asshat! You’re not gonna get shit from me, so mise’ well before I beat the shit outta’ you!” He spat, still trying to slip loose of the knot. 

An awful laugh rang through the room, echoing off the walls reverberating back to his ears. It was terrible, laced with evil and horribly loud. His eyes widened, notfrom any of that though, he knew that laugh, like the back of his hand, no matter how much poison or evil it was infested with, he could recognize it anywhere. Deku. 

His heart began to beat wildly, more so than it already had been from the adrenaline of being kidnapped. He tried desperately to turn around, prove to himself that he was crazy. It wasn’t Deku, it couldn’t be. 

The sound of the footsteps stopped and he felt his stomach turn in fear. He felt a weight on his shoulder and warm breath against his chilled skin, sending a shiver down his spine striking him to his core, goosebumps prickling up all over his skin. 

“Hi Kacchan~” The name made him jump. No one had called him that in years, not even Denki after Deku had disappeared. The boy was stupid, but he wasn’t a complete idiot. 

Bakugo stayed quiet. Even if he wanted to speak or knew what words to say, he was sure his voice would fail him. Deku stood up straight, his hands resting on the back of the chair as he laughed. “Wow Kacchan-“ he moved one of his gloved hands to trail up Katsuki’s exposed arm, making him shiver once more.“Goosebumps.” He said, satisfaction clear in his tone. He sighed and pat him on the cheek, walking around to the front of the chair. 

Bakugo could see him now, but not his face. He was too high up, compared to where he sat, and the dim light didn’t reach past his mid torso. Katsuki grunted, pulling at the shackles. “It’s no use, you’ll only tighten them.” Deku said, so matter of fact before he finally crouched down to eye level. 

Katsuki audibly gasped but tried to play it off. Deku looked- different, to say the least. His messy green curls had been chopped but were still as unruly and unkempt as ever. His freckles were still there, butmuch lighter, dusted across his cheeks like cinnamon sugar, accompanied by a gash-like-scar across the bridge of his nose. He was significantly taller and had filled out so that his black button up fit tightly around his muscles. The most surprising part, though, was his eyes. His left eye was a viscous shade of red, unlike either Kirishima’s or his own, it was- meaner. His right eye was still green, but not the saem green, not the green that Katsuki knew so well. It was duller, almost like a greyish color, compared to their old emerald color. He remembered those eyes perfectly. They were a gorgeous hue of green with little lighter specs that look like jade crystals floating around in a mystical pond, and on the barrier of his pupil and iris, there was a thin line of ambery-brown that looked like a dancing flame, they always looked so- alive. That was all gone now, replaced by a lifeless Reseda green.

Bakugo finally mustered the courage to speak up, ignoring the many waves of emotions. “Damn you.” he mumbled spitefully. He didn’t know what to feel,sadness, like he wanted to just sob from seeing him after all these years and this is how they meet again, him being kidnapped by the love of his life turned villain. Or anger for the fact that this damn nerd had the nerve to kidnap him after all this time, calling him pet names like that after all those years of nothing, not even a measly text! He glared at him, earning a sultry smirk from the greenette. “Kacchannnn” Deku whined, giving an exaggerated pouty lip. “Is that any way to treat an old friend?” He asked. ‘Old friend? Old friend??’ What is with this guy. He must have some nerves being all buddy buddy with him. 

Bakugo had settled on anger, deciding to save that other sappy shit for a rainy-fuckin’-day. He huffed and stared challengingly into Deku’s, now, mismatched eyes. “What do you want from me? Let’s just get this over with.” he said quietly, looking annoyedly at the latter. 

Deku huffed, reaching up to pinch atKatsuki’s cheeks, like a little baby. He jerked away, causing Deku to roll his eyes. “Ok Kacchan, as you wish.” the sound of a blade being ripped from a sheath echoed through the room. It was an alarming sound that could strike fear into even the bravest of people. “I was gonna keep you around a little longer, but I suppose, if this is what you want.” Deku stood up straight, looking over the knife thoroughly as he ran his finger across the edge. “What are you talkin’ about ya’ dumb ass?” he knew exactly what he was talking about but he hoped and prayed he was wrong. He hated this, he was so helpless; tied up to a damn chair as he used every muscle in his body to just keep himself together, don’t let him see you lose it, don’t let him see you weak.

Deku laughed again, low and sinister, almost mockingly as he crouched back down. He pointed the blade at Katsuki, like a scolding mother to a child. “Don’t play dumb Kacchan, I know your’e so very bright.” He smiled, eyes squinting as his apple cheeks pushed them closed, an action too sweet for a man holding a knife to your chest. Despite the circumstances, it made his heart flutter, memories of Izuku, from before he went missing flooding his mind, how he would smile like that and giggle at stupid things Katsuki would say on their walks home, the way it felt when he pinched those chubby cheeks when he pulled him from his string of mumbles time and time again. 

Before he could fall any further into the spiral of memories, the feeling of the blade grazing up his chest pulled him out of his head. He moved it ever so lightly as to not slice his shirt open, until it rested right under his chin. “I’ve dreamt of the day I would finally get to see you again. Y’know, I have to give myself a little credit, this a damn good plan. Kill ‘Mr. Number One Hero’ himself, that’ll really put a dent in hero society.” he laughed under his breath, sliding the blade out from under his chin and going to glide it down his neck, starting at his ear and down to his collarbone. 

Katsuki swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Deku, don’t be fucking stupid.” He spoke through his teeth, acting tough even as he quivered in fear, holding back heavy tears. “What the fuck happened to you? You were going to be a hero, prove me wrong!” He yelled, trying to knock some sense into that thick skull of his. Katsuki’s act of anger was slowly slipping away, the true feelings of dread and loss and betrayal slipping through his cracks. He could feel his voice cracking as that lump started to swell in the back of his throat and the tears building in his eyes threatened to spill over but he refused to let them. He wasn’t scared, terrified for his life, no, he was hurt, grieving the loss of his love all over again even as he stood before him. He wasn’t the same nerdy Deku who blushed if you asked him for a pencil or that would risk his life for a total stranger in the beat of a heart that he fell in love with. “What happened to me?” Deku laughed in disbelief “What happened to me? I’ll tell you what happened to me! I was kidnapped, by the league and you guys never fucking found me! None of you even cared! That’s why I’m like this, because heroes can’t do their damn job. That’s why I’m going to reinvent hero society.”

Bakugo felt the tears slip out. Bu big crocodile tears leaving moist trails down his cheeks that he couldn’t even wipe away. He choked back a sob as he spoke up. 

“Deku- You don’t think we looked for you? That’s all I did, for weeks!” He squeezed his eyes shut, a steady flow of tears now streaming down his cheeks and past his chin, dripping down onto his shirt. It was pathetic, but it was the least of his worries. Deku planted the knife back at his throat, pushing his chin up as he stared at him, anger clear in his eyes. “Dont give me that bullshit.” 

“Deku-“ He pleaded, voice soft and sincere.

“That night, the night you went missing, I didn’t get any sleep. I was up until like one o’clock just staring at the fucking ceiling!” 

Deku looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, but he could tell he still didn’t believe him, no matter how much he tried.

“I got this phone call and I had no clue who it was. I debated even picking it up but I just- I had this weird feeling, in my gut.”

‘Hello?’

“I remeber, it was silent for a second and then I heard a sniffle, you sniffle” 

‘Who the fuck is this?’

“I was so confused but then you spoke up.Deku-.” He sniffled and looked up into Deku’s eyes. 

‘I love you. Wait for me, ok?’

“I did. I did what you asked Deku.” He squeezed his eyes tight as a sod racked his body but re-opened his eyes to look at Deku. 

Deku pulled the knife away from his throat harshly, his face now wet too. He hadn’t noticed him crying when his eyes were shut.

The look of anger that plagued his features had gone, replaced by a blank one, shocked. His lips were just barely parted as he stared into Bakugo’s eyes. 

Bakugo didn’t break eye contact, a soft genuine smile forming on his lips. “I love you too Izuku.” 

Deku blinked slowly, a few more fat tears rolling down his cheeks. When he opened them again, Bakugo could see them change. The red one was still red, but the green one, that had been masked by the ugly grey of death visibly lightened, the jade specs reappearing as the emerald color popped once more, the flame coming back to life as it seemed to dance in the light. It was the most beautiful thing bakugo had ever seen.

The faintest smile curved his lips as he stared into Bakugo’s eyes, pulling him into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. He felt his heart flutter as he melted into the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and cup his cheeks, never let him go, but he couldn’t. 

Dreadfully, Deku pulled away, hand still resting gently on Bakugo’s cheek as they just looked at each other. 

Bakugo’s smile faded as he looked at the other. His smile was still present but it was different, that of someone who has bad news. It struck fear through Bakugo’s heart, more than anything so far. Bakugo stiffened as he spoke up. “I will remember how you kissed me, on our walk home back in the fall of our year three, under the sun set and the breeze.” Deku slowly slid his hand off of Bakugo’s cheek and he instantly missed the warmth. He crouched down, loosening the restrictions so that he could escape within a few moments but he made no move to. He stood back up straight, taking a step back towards what looked to be an exit. “See you tomorrow Kacchan.”

Bakugo knew it was a broken promise, but he would wait for him, he would always wait for him, because he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and its kinda choppy but i still think its cute. Lmk if i should write a second part, im not sure yet.


End file.
